A Hidden Heart
by tasham95
Summary: Layla Commet, was bit by an alpha at the age of 5 years old. She has grown knowing Derek, and His sister Laura. Derek is now alpha, and Layla joins his pack. She finds her self falling for Scott Mcall, but will he notice? Or will it be to late? Take the journey with Layla in teen wolf. This is a switch of season 1 and season 2.
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Welcome to Beacon Hills.

(-Heads up *DPOV*= Derek Point of View, *SSPOV*-Stiles point of view, *SPOV*-Scotts Point of view, And *LPOV* is Layla Point of view. I do not own any teen wolf, I own Layla)

*DPOV*

"Scott! Shut up Stiles, Listen you two morons! This is Layla she just joined my pack, she still young, and will need to go to school, so I want you watch her at school make sure she doesn't loose control." I looked at Layla. I met Layla when she was five,about the time she was bitten. She had more than self control, and I knew it,but I had told Scott, and that idiot Stiles, that she did't know how to control, so she could watch them, to see if their able to be trusted. Scott has tended to screw me over a lot.

"Whoa...what a babe" Stiles was practically druling. Scott had elbowed him.

"Stiles, shut up before I rip you limb to limb!" I growled out. God I get enough of this idiot.

"Scott...since she has school with you, she can't stay here. I don't want hunters after her. Can she stay at your place?" My eyes flashed red. It was more of a command, then a question.

"Y...Yea ...I guess, My mom is working anyways, but this is the last time i'm helping you out of a situation!" He scowled at me, but his face became gentler when he seem Layla looking scared out of her mind.

"Come on...Um...What's your name again?" Scott went to her, grabbing her hands,and bags, dragging her to the car.

"L...L...Layla...um Scott is it? You can let go, I know how to move." I couldn't help, but chuckle. She was probably one of the only people that could make me laugh. I walked back into my house. Stripping my shirt, and working out.

*SSPOV*

'Dude Layla is a total babe, I wonder if she'll go for me. Whoa whoa wait..I have Lydia, Yea the sexy babe who will ever give me a chance' I inwardly groaned.

" So Layla...Where ya from?" Scott turned to look at her, while I looked through the rearview mirror.

"...Um...Canada" She stared out the window.

Suddenly my dad's ringtone went off. 'Big Green Tractor' One of my favorite songs.

" Wow you listen to Jason Aldean. I love his songs, Big green tractor is actually one of my favorites" She sounded exciteded.

"I think we're all going to be good friends" I chuckled

"Well See ya tommorow Scott, you too Layla" I waved goodbye.

"Bye Stiles" They said in unison.

*LPOV*

"Well here we are make your self confortable. My mom won't be home til late morning." Scott chucked his jacket on his desk, and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you play lacrosse?" I turned my head slightly to see him.

"Yea Front line" A smirk touged at his lips.

"I love lacrosse, It is like one of the best sports on earth!"

"I know right!" Scott jumped on his bed, and looked at me, I couldn't help but blush at his naked chest.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Scott sat up, making room for me.

"Sure, You go first" I smiled

'Scott is really cute, and he is so sweet. Wait Layla don't fall in love, special people like you do not, fall in love. It's not like he would like me anyways' I screamed inwardly.

" Favorite color?"

"Green, Yours?"

"Same" God that famous smile of his.

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza!All the way" I loved pizza, it is seriously one of the best greasiest foods on earth!

"How about yours, Scott?"

" Another same there" I giggled. Wow we have a lot in common.

"Do you have someone you like?"

" Well I just met him, i'm not really sure if it's just a crush, or i'm crazy about this person" I looked down blushing

*SPOV*

Layla was blushing, I wonder if it's anyone I know. Maybe she'll tell me.

" How about you, Scott, Any love intrest?" That caught me off gaurd I haven't really ever though about that.

"No...Not that I can think of." I mumbled, looking at the clock, 12 am.

"Crap We have to go to bed, We have school tommorow!" She layed down on my bed, and curled to me. Making me blush, and my heart speed up. I wraped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest.

"Night Scott"

"Night Layla" With that I fell off into a deep sleep.

-The next morning-

I heard the shower start,I looked at the clock 6am, I got up, grabbing my clothes, and began getting dressed, as I was pulling my boxers on Layla came out, We both froze. Her eyes went stright to my torso, and mine stright to her breast. Suddenly we both darted. Her into the bathroom,me pulling my pants up.

"Um Layla I'm done.. you can come out now" She peaked out the door. She looked kinda like a lost puppy. Which gave her this cute gleam in her eye. She work a pink ruffly top with a black wrap around her waste, a black skirt, and black flats. She looked very cute.

After we got dressed, Stiles picked us up for school, pulling into the school parking lot, we got out of the jeep.

"Um...I'll see you guys in a bit.. I have to go to the office to get my class schedule." She gave us a small smile.

"So...what happened last night? You both look like deer caught in headlights man" Stiles patted me on the back

"We had a little mishap this morning, no big deal." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Like?"

"Like she seen my um..you know when she walked out of the bathroom, and I was putting on pants."

"Oh dear god Scott!" Stiles groaned, we headed to our first class of the day.

Layla has all her classes with me, and some with Stiles. Her and I have a lot in common were getting a long just great.

It was the end of the day. Mom was at work. I was laying her with Layla in my arms, thinking about what will happen tommorow. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Welcome to Beacon Hills Layla.


	2. Best Friends, or Lovers!

-2 weeks later-

"Scott Catch me!" Layla jumped off the stairs into his arms giggling. Over the past two weeks, Scott, Stiles, and Layla have become bestfriends. They all seem to have so much in common. Layla goes to Derek's for training,then goes back to Scott's. Scott's mom loves her.

"Hey Scott, Can we go for a walk? My legs need a strenchin'!

"Hahahaha. Sure Lay, gimme a sec" Scott ran up the stairs,fixing his hair, heading down stairs he grabbed him jacket. They headed out the door, only to see Derek tapping his foot.

"Ready Layla?" he scowled.

" Oh..That's today? Crap Scott sorry. I have to do something with Derek, i'll make it up to you I promise." She took off running torwards Derek. They headed off into the woods. Scott headed backinside with a sigh.

*SPOV*

'Man Derek has to ruin everything... Layla, and me just wanna hang out...but NOOOO! Stupid Derek has to jump in. He so worried about the damn Kanima...finding out who it is, how to kill it, were not killing it where going to try to save whoever it is...He told me..a kanima seeks a master, yet my boss told me the kanima takes on the fear of the master...so that means...the master can't swim. SHI... tonight is the full moon! and Lydia's birthday party!'

"SCOTTY! Look what I brought!" I turned to see Layla holding tubs of icecream, and movies. She set the stuff down and leaned in and began kissing me. I was shocked... I didn't know what to say.. so I pushed her off me.

"Whoa...Scott i'm sorry...it must be the full moon..i've never done that before..I'm so sorry.." she looked scared,and confused. Next thing I know she out the window running into the woods.I wanted to chase after her, but it may not be the best idea.

*LPOV*

"Derek!...D...Derek!" I screamed...huffing out of breath. He caming running out panic written on his face.

"Whoa Layla what's wrong...?"

"Derek this has never happened before! I...I kissed Scott out of no where! I wasn't aroused, or anything. Derek what's happening to me?!" I began to cry now, which was somthing no wolf dared to do infront of Derek..but he was different with me, he treated me like a baby sister.

He sighed. " Layla...that normally means one thing...he is destained to be your mate...He probably doesn't know yet, because he was bitten just a year ago...You have to tell him Lay.. Before it's to late." He pulled me into his had such a sad expression.

"I can't tell him...he a friend...just a friend...I mean I like him, and all but he doesn't like me like that..I can't take his life away from his, just because I need a mate!" I sobbed

*DPOV*

God...I love her so much...I can't believe she has to be mated with Scott.

"Come on Lay..it's a full moon in an hour or so..I don't want you doing something stupid...so i'll chain you up with Eric, Boyd, and Isaac." I patted her head, then grabbed her hand.

We were sitting in the subway car..

"Isaac hold Layla down this is going to hurt..." I started screwing the bults into her head.

"AHHH! AHHH!" She screamed. She was the only one I had a soft spot for, but I didn't want her doing somthing she'll regret..and she is the only one capable of not killing on a full moon.

- 4 hours later-

'Holy Hell! Isaac found his ancor..his father, Erica, and Boyd are trying to kill me!, and boy...Layla is trying to seduce Issac, and myself...I was so close to just going over there and taking her my self...but I couldn't.

"Derek...You know you want me..I want you to...please baby...it's so hot in here!" she said in a seductive tone..I walked out of the cart to get some fresh air..god this is going to be a long night..

'Ring...Ring..Ring'

"Derek! Where the hell is Layla!? Somthing not right Derek! Lydia put somthing in this drink...I'm seeing things Derek...Somethings not right!"

That when I heard

" Help! I can't swim! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME! *Gurgleee*"

"Holy sh..."

"Scott.."

"It's Matt"

"What..?"

"THE KANIMA CONTROLER IS MATT! MATT CONTROLS THE KANIMA.."

'Jackson..is the kanima...Matt controls the kanima...' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lydia showed up, holding a strange purple powder. She blew it right into my face... I felt dizzy...then I blacked out...

*LPOV*

I was so aroused...I just wanted to calim my mate..

"Isaac...come here big boy...You know you want me" I growled out. He started coming torwards me, but then he shook his head.

"No this isn't who you are..where the hell is Derek?!"

That broke my heart a little..suddenly I felt like myself agian... Something was wrong.. I felt Derek's uncle Peter that had died a year ago.. and Derek's blood.

"Isaac.. you need to let me out now! Something is wrong with Derek! Isaac NOW!" I screamed.

"How do i kno.." He was cutoff by me.

"Isaac NOW!" He unbulted my head, I ran out of the cart. I ran through the woods to Derek's old house. Suddenly I was being shot at... It was a girl about my age, a man about 40...then a man in his 70's.. The girl was carrying a bow and arrow. The older male a pistol...the old man just carried a smirk. I ran into the house before I could get shot only to see Peter naked standing over a weak Derek, and a screaming Lydia. I growled gaining Peter's attenion, but he didn't attack he just ran. I heard gun shots go off.

"We need to get out of here now!" I picked Derek up throwing him over my shoulders, I grabbed Lydia's hand.

"Lydia, duck your head down so you don't get shot at..and run! run for dear life!" On the count of three we ran, I was shot in the arm, and side. Derek was fine just knocked out. Lydia was shaking furiously. I drove Lydia home. Then headed torwards the vet so Deaton could help Derek.

-After-

Deaton fixed up my wounds.

"Thank you Deaton... for everything, thank you" I was exhausted...today had been tiring and long.

"No problem dear..you can sleep here tonight..i'm sure your tired. Derek won't wake up until tommorow. He turned off the lights..I listened to all the sounds..I decided to text Scott.

'Sorry I couldn't be around tonight... I had a lot of problems. Did you find anything out. Derek was attacked by Lydia, she somehow brought Peter back, I'm so confused, and scared Scott..' I sighed laying my head back. How was I going to tell Scott he's my mate. We just became best friends. I don't want to ruin that.. He is important to me.

'Matt is the kanima's control. Peter's back?! Lydia was acting strange tonight...she put something werid in the drink...Jackson is the kanima.. Hey Layla you don't have to be scared.. I'll always be there for you..that's what best friends are for.

I wanted to cry. Friends. Yup that's what we are always.

"Scott, did you ever think I might love you." I mumbled.


	3. Oh My God, It's Her

*LPOV*

I woke up the next morning to see Derek no where insight.

"Derek! Derek where are you!" I looked everywhere.

"Layla it's okay! Derek left to do somethings!" I turned to see Scott holding my shoulders. I was shaking. After last night I couldn't let Derek get hurt again. He is the only family I have left.

"Oh.."I sniffled a little

"So how was your night? My night was awesome! I met this girl named Allison Argent. She is so beautiful..She had long brown hair...oh my god, and such beautiful eyes..her eyes wow!" he went into day dreaming. I couldn't help but feel like my heart was being ripped out, and torn to shreads..It sorta felt like when my parents died.

" That's great scott, so we hanging out tonight?" I gave him a small smile, to hide the pain written across my face.

"Sorry, I'm hanging Allison." he smiled.

"What about tommorow night after school?" This was making me sick..who is this Allison? Why is she so special? Wait! I'm not jealous..I like Scott as a friend right? Wait do I? I'm so confused..all I know is there is that werid pain in my chest.

" Sorry Lay, this whole week i'm helping Allison get caught up, then this weekend were going on a date. Next week I have lacrosse practice, but I can't after ethier because Allison wants to catch a movie." He smiled apolgecily.

"Oh that's okay...Wanna walk home alest?" I looked down. Wow..he must really like this Allison girl.

"Sure let me was my hands, and we can go." He went into the back to wash his hands, a few tears slipped down my face. This hurts to bad..I don't know if I can handle this. I whipped them off before Scott came back.

"Ready?" He smiled brightly at me. The pain subsided a little.

"Yea, let's go." We were walking torwards his house, when we got there. I can't believe what I saw...The girl that night that shot at me in the woods...the girl who wanted to take my life because i'm a little different then her family. Oh my god...This is Allison Argent...A Werewolve Hunter..

"Al..Allison what are you doing here?!" Scott smiled nervously as he walked up to me shocked infront of the pourch. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers. I had enough! I pushed passed them,locking myself in the bathroom..I could hear their converstation.

"Oh Who was that?" Allison's voice sickly sweet

"Oh thats my er...my...my sister! She not really a people person. Sorry for her being so rude." He laughed. I growled at this, he must have heard because he shut up instanly.

"Oh well I wanted to see if were still on for tommorow..I was also wondering if Lydia, and Jackson could join us.." She giggled. EW!

"Y...Of course!" He sounded upset. Of course he did. He liked her. I mean really liked her. Enough to ditch his best friend. I'm mad super super mad!

"Hey Stiles, Can I come over.. I need to vent, and your the only one I can talk to. Scott is to busy with Allison" I sneered the last part.

"Sure LayLay" He sounded happy I was coming over.

"Be there in 10 Stis" I jumped out of the bedroom window...He didn't even notice me leaving, but Allison sure did. She broke the kiss.

"Oh bye Scott's Sister!" I didn't even give her the time of day. I walked stright past them, down the road to Stiles. Screw Scott! I don't need him as a mate! I don't! Hell just get hunted by that bitch anyways..But my heart hurts so bad! I don't know what to do..I was so upset I didn't even notice my eyes glowing voliet until I heard Stiles screaming my name.

*SSPOV*

"Wow, so let me get this stright... Scott is suppose to be your mate?"

"Yup" she sighed she has been starring at my ceiling for hours.

"And Scott likes this girl Allison?"

"Yup"

"And Allsion is a hunter?!"

"Yup"

"What am I going to do Stiles?" I could see the tears in her eyes..her voice cracked.

"I don't know, but you sure the hell are not going to be ditched like that, ethier am I?! What the hell did we just suddenly go off the list in his mind! OH HELL NO!"

I stopped my ranting, because I noticed she was laughing.

"Stiles you sure know how to cheer people up, thank you. You really are my true best friend." she wrapped her arms around me. I just held her. Around 2am my phone off.

"Stiles! Do you know where Layla is?! I said somthing stupid, I haven't seen her since!"

"No! and maybe you shouldn't have said anything stupid to her!" I hung up. God Scott how stupid can you get!.

The next week went by like a blur. I met Allison. She was pretty, but to nice. Layla met my dad. I told my dad she was a foreign exchange student, and she had no where to go. He loves her. Proably because she can cook a mean taco salad. Scott hasn't asked about her. To be honest he hasn't really even talked to me. He's to busy with Allisonnn. Layla wasn't going to be there tonight, 1. It's a full moon, 2. Derek needs to get her emotional strength back, and 3. Derek doesn't want her mating an idiot like me.

-Flashback-

"Just let her stay here Derek!" I sighed.

"No..All I need is her mating on an idiot like you! Then you joining my pack! I already have to deal with you enough with that damn Scott! Not Layla too. OH NO!" He scowled at me

"Whatever" I grumbled. I liked having Layla around. She really became like a little sister to me. We have tons in common. It's like she taking Scott's place for not being there.

-End of Flashback-

*SPOV*

I haven't seen Layla in a week. I shouldn't have said what I said.. But I like Allison a lot, and Layla was being rude! I headed over to Derek's to get information on that Kanima. When I arrived I seen Layla.

"Layla! We need to talk Now! You can't just blow me off by not coming home!" I yelled. She turned to me, her eyes glowing purple.

"Whose blowing, who off?" She growled out.

'Oh boy here we go' My eye started glowing yellow, my k-9ns were growing..along with my claws. Derek came out, and just watched us.


	4. Blow Me Off

-Blowing Me Off-

*SPOV STILL*

"You have been blowing me off, for the past week, JUST BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE I LOVE!" I growled at her cutting her shirt a little when I grabbed a fist full of her shirt pulling her close.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS TO FUCKING BUSY FOR ME SCOTT! TO BUSY FOR ME!" She punched me so hard it sent me flying into a tree.

" YA KNOW WHAT LAYLA WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY?" I lunged at her knocking her over. Derek glared at me.

" YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?YOU! I JUST FOUND OUT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY MATE, AND YOUR IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING HUNTER, WHO I MIGHT ADD TRIED TO KILL ME! AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU SCOTT!...I love you so much it hurts.." She pushed me off her, and began walking inside..

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LAYLA..NOTHING BUT A PATHEIC WEREWOLVE, WHO CAN'T JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME, AND HAS TO MAKE UP EXCUSES! YOUR JUST A BITCH WHO LOST YOUR PARENTS WHEN YOU WERE FIVE YEARS OLD. YOU HAVE NOTHING. I HAVE ALLISON! I HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT. YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" That's when I knew I went to far.. Her eyes went back to normal...only to have tears streaming down them...there was this terrible pange in my chest when Derek hugged her from behind,covering her eyes from me.

"Lay..I'm sor.." I was cuttoff by Derek.

"Go home Scott..just go home" He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside..

'I went way to far...'

*DPOV*

I called Stiles, explaining what happened...He was furious..but who could blame him. So was I. I seen Layla's heart break when Scott said that stuff. Stiles went over to talk to Scott. I just held Layla in my arms, letting her weap. Isaac rubbed her back, Erica massaged her legs, and Boyd massaged her feet. She was the pack baby. We all cared if she got hurt. She was important to all of us in someway. She saved Isaac from his dad the night before the Kanima got him, She seen Erica on the side of the road having a panic attack, helped her by taken her to the hospital, Boyd she talked to him like he was like everyone else. She was the first person to get him to smile. Then theres me.. she made me feel human. She helped me get over my family. I rember the first time I met her.

-Flashback-

'Pitter Patter Pitter Patter'

"Sis..What's that? It smells like a human, she has blood all over her too."

"Look over there" I saw my sister laura pointing to a little girl in a blue dress. black bouncy curls. She was covered in blood, and tears. She feel to the forest floor crying. My sister went and picked her up.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" My sister cooed. She reminded me of my mother.

"My mommy...and Da..Daddy were killed. These mean people with bad things came, and hurt them...mommy told me to hide in the laundry shoot..*hiccup* My mommy is gone...and my tummy hurts* Hiccup*" Laura pulled up her shirt to see a bite mark.

"Derek, hold her a minute" Laura commanded. I nodded, and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and put her face in the crook of my neck and cried. From that day on I promised to protect her. Always

"What's *Hicup* your name?"

"Derek, What about you sweetie"

"Layla..you have very pretty eyes" she smiled up at me a little.

"Welcome to our family Layla" I held her close.

-End of Flashback-

She finally feel asleep, we all did in one big pile around Layla.

*SSPOV*

I was so pissed at Scott. It takes a lot to hurt Layla's feelings.

"Scott,WHAT THE HELL?!" I was fuming before I could continue he spoke.

"I know Stiles, I know I messed up I have to fi.." he was cuoff when the power shut off, we heard the door breaking down. Thank god Scott's mom wasn't home.. She would freak out about these hunters...She already knows about Scott

"Al...Allison what the hell?!" Scott stared at her in shock. I hide under the bed like Scott instructed earlier.

"Oh Scott, don't be so stupid. I know what you are, along with that girl Layla. You know why she is so special Scott, because she immune to wolfsbane, and the kanima venom. She wouldn't know that because she hasn't be attacked by one yet. After we use her...i'm going to kill her..sadly you will have to die too..along with Derek, and his pack. Wow you thought I really liked you didn't you? I'm sorry sweetie but I think Layla is a little more in love with you then I would ever be with a mutt" She let him go and walked out with five men trailing behind her.

"Oh my god...there going to hurt her!" Scott yelled, as he was jumping out the window.

I stood there speechless.

"Run..Lay..Run..." I whispered to myself.

*SPOV*

"Derek!" I growled at the subway car

"Wh..Scott?What are you doing here" By now they all walked out of the car, Layla looked so sad. My heart hurt. I shouldv'e trusted her. She loved me. Me. She wanted me to be her mate. But I thought I was in love.

"Derek..Layla need to go into hiding now! The hunters..she immune to kanima venom Derek...they are going to use her, then kill her, kill us all! Hide her Derek! I can't have her dead"

Derek looked like he was in deepthought.

"No...I'm not running...I'm fighting along all of you. They want a true fight. Then let it be." Layla came up to me, pulled me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Layla.."

" I know.."

" Let's fight...as a pack...Us vs The hunter...and the kanima. Somone else controls the kanima now...since they found matt dead in the river...so when the kanima shows..the master will be right there with it...we fight til the end...together." She turned and smiled at me. Derek smirked.

"Then Lets get training!" Derek shouted.

*LPOV*

Ugh..We spent hours..the sun was coming up when we finished. Today was the day...the day I fight for my life.I looked up to the sky...We do this together..


	5. It's time

(Very Short Chapter sorry We got different point of views in this chapter real quick *EPOV*= Erica *IPOV*=Isaac *BPOV*=boyd, *APOV*= Allison *CPOV*=Chris *GPOV=Gerard, New character point of views but you can't know there names yet.)

*SPOV*

After We got done training. I sat there looking up at the sky thinking. Layla has always been by my side,when she kissed me I wasn't ma, it actually felt nice. I thought I love Allison, but I noticed most of the time, I was day dreaming about Layla without even noticing it. When we kissed I imagined Layla Stradling me, kissing me like the world was about to end. All along..I just never noticed my feelings for her..

"Layla...Can I talk to you alone?" I whispered.

"Sure Scott." She mocked my whisper giggling.

"Layla..I know you probably hate me now..It took me this long to notice, hell a moron would've known quick then me.. Layla I...I ...I ...I" I started to stutter. God I was nervous I was about to tell a women I love her, and want to be her mate...

"You what Scott?" She tilted her slightly. She was confused as ever.

"Hey Scott! Layla!" I growled at Stiles. He quickly entered the sub torwards Erica.

"Layla what i'm trying to say is I love you! And I want you to be my mate!" I shouted, a little to loud. I heard aw's, and snorts. Layla stood there forzen with shock. She suddenly started crying.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry!" I started panicking!

She smashed her lips into mine. "I'm not sad, these are tears of joys. I'm so happy" I pulled her in to a kiss. She deepened it, suddenly she pulled back.

"Um.. Scott.. to be a mate you know we kinda gotta have to have...er" I smelt her arousal.

"I know..I want to..." I looked down grabbed my hand pulling torwards her car. We began kissing. Air was so much needed, but I didn't want to break this. She broke away.

"Scott..are you sure you wanna do this? This is a forever thing Scott. It's basically like marriage, but permeant" She looked worried.

"I'm ready. I wanna be with you the rest of my life." I pulled my shirt above my head and began kissing her. Next thing we knew it was dark out..

"That was..." I breathed in deeply.

"AMAZING! I didn't hurt you when I bit you did I?" She turned to me,looking sad. She was so sweet. Tonight was the battle.

"I love you Layla. Forever..." I kissed her head"

"I love you too Scott" she kissed my lips.

Stiles knocked on the window, startling us.

"It's time guys" He looked sad. He doesn't want to loose any of us tonight.

'It's time'

***DPOV***

It's time

***EPOV***

It's time

***IPOV***

It's time

***BPOV***

It's time

***SSPOV***

It's time.

***APOV***

It's time

***CPOV***

It's time

***GPOV***

They all are about to find out..the biggest secert yet.

***JPOV***

(8 People)Were coming- let's go everyone!

***KPOV***

(10 people) Let's go she needs us.

***OPOV***

(5 people) Let's help her!

***LPOV***

It's Time, We do this together!


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note-

tommorow the final three chapters will be up, so make sure to tune in and get them. I'm not sure what time. I still have to type them. Thank you for following me and being so patient!

Thank you- Tasham953


	7. I'll always come

*LPOV*

We all split up. Boyd,and Erica heard howls possibly from other wolf packs, so Derek gave them permission to check it out. Scott, Derek, and Isaac went to the hunters, myself I went after the Kanima. When I arrived in a clearing, that I smelt the Kanima in, I heard howls. Howls that sounds like Erica. I ran getting closer and closer.

"Stop..Please Allison Stop!" She cried out as Allison kept hitting Boyd with arrows. When the her final arrow went torwards Boyd, I caught it snapping it in two. I turned to Allison growling. Erica looked up at me with surprise.

" You hurt my pack! You hurt my family...Erica get Boyd out of here now, you know where to take him." I didn't even look at her. I kept my eyes on Allison.

"NOW ERICA!" I growled my eyes flashing voliet. Erica grabbed Boyd taking him to Deaton's. 'Don't Die Boyd we need you. We need all of you.

I cracked my neck, and knuckles. "Ya know Allison I never really liked you. A pathetic 18 year old killing for no reason at all!" I picked her up throwing her into a tree. I heard a crack. Allison now layed there knocked out. I checked her pulse. 'I should kill her, I really should, but that would make me less human than the monster i'm staring at.'

-Meanwhile-

*DPOV*

" Well Derek, you have no one to save you now. All you disgusting creatures will die! My daughter, my poor daughter. You watched as her throat was ripped out by your uncle." He kicked me in the side, all I could do was lay on the ground in pain..Jackson had paralyzed me,Scott. Isaac,Boyd,Erica, And Deaton all are hanging from the ceiling in chains.

'Layla is really not coming...I closed my eye as the Kanima raised his claws to slit my throat.

"Da..Dad what are you doing!?" Chris scowled at his father.

"Well son, i'm killing Derek with a little help"

"My father wouldn't let a monster like that live"

"Your right son. That's why i'm killing him" He dropped some pills in his hand, swallowing them with pride.

'I'm sorry, I let you down everyone' I awaited the kanima to kill me, but it never came. My eyes shot open to see...

*LPOV*

I snarled at Jackson. Twisting his arm back. I kicked his back sending him flying on his face.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. The little wolf we shot at. The one with the voliet eyes."

" Funny that you mention that Gerard, you see nethier the kanima, or yourself can leave this factory is covered in the powder that traps us all in here, and ya know..I brought a little backup.

I watched as packs, that I met as a child came circling, snarling at Gerard. Allison stared in shock, along with her father.

"Keep Jackon alive, as for Gerard..you know what to do." I turned back to Derek, Scott while Lydia, and Stiles went to get Erica,Boyd,and Isaac down.

"I told you I would come,no matter where I am." I gave Derek a small smile,and sat him up.

"You came..I really thought you weren't coming. Thank you Layla so much" I knew if he could hug me he would, well maybe not infront of has to keep up that cold impression ya know. After hearing the screams of Gerard everything quieted down.

I was bending down helping Derek get the venom out of his system when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see an arrow struck through my chest. My began to see black dots, blood spurted out of my mouth. Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Scott screaming my name.


	8. Please wake up

*SSPOV*

I turned to see Allison shoot Layla through the chest with an arrow.

"Layla!" I ran to her catching her as she hit the ground

"Come on Lay wake up! wake up Lay! Don't leave me..please Lay..I can't loose another person I care about..please Lay" Scott came over with tears pouring down his face. He started shaking her.

"Scott we gotta get her to the hospital! Your mom can help!" I didn't even listen to a response I loaded her up into my jeep.

*SPOV*

"Layla!" No this isn't happening. No this isn't happening. We just beat the bad guy. She can't be dead. I wanted to rip Allison's throat out. 'KILL, KILL,KILL,HURT,KILL,LAYLA,KILL ALLISON'

I lunged at Allison knocking her down.

"Why?!She didn't let the kanima kill you! She didn't kill you when she could have!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Allison's father. I looked back down at Allison. She looked terrifed.

"Scott..let me handle this, go with Layla she's going to need you. Allison will be beyond punished. I'm sorry Scott. I never ment for this to happen."

I didn't even listen to what he had to say. I jumped in to the Jeep with Stiles. I looked in the back seat at Layla. She looked so peaceful. She can't leave me..I just got her" I let the tears roll down my cheek, only to see Stiles was crying as well. When we arrived at the hospital, they rushed Layla back into surgrey. My mom held me as I cried, Stiles stood there in shock. Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac came in.

"How is she?" Derek asked. For once you could see the concern, worry, and love in his eyes.

"We don't know, she is in surgrey" Stiles mumbled still starring at the tile floor. We waited for what seemed like hours, when the doctor came our.

"Are you Layla Conwells family?" he gruff voice. You could tell he has been doing this for a long time. "Well I have good news, and bad news. We lost Layla for a second in there, but she is a fighter. Her surgrey went well, the bad news she in a coma, we are not sure when she'll wake up, or even if she will. I'm truly sorry.

*DPOV*

'This can't be happening... In a coma?...not sure if she'll wake up? Layla you have to wake up. I need you.

*EPOV*

'Layla...Please wake up'

I put my head in Isaac's shoulder and began weeping.

*Issac and Boyd Pov*

'You have to wake up Lay' I held Erica as she weeped,I just closed my eyes, and all I could do was stare at the title floor (Sorry if this is confusing Isaac is the first part, then Boyd is the only stare at the tiles part'

-2 weeks later-

*Any POV*

It has been almost two whole weeks since Layla was shot through the heart. Scott has never left her side. Derek has came to visit a lot, along with the pack. Same with Stiles too. Chris came by to tell them that Allison has been baned by the family, and they are moving, he was truly sorry... Scott as holding Layla's hand whispering sweet things to her. He missed her dearly... He hasn't slept, ate, or showered. His mom finally forced him to go home, told him he couldn't come back if he didn't do all those things. So he did all those, and came back the next day.


	9. What a surprise!

Suddenly he felt her grip his hand

"Nurse! Doctor! She waking up!" He screamed

"Scott...?" He heard a voice..it was dry and hoarse..

*LPOV*

' I was sitting in a snowy meadow..I had a blue dress on. I was bare foot.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Hello sweetie, you've grown so much, your so beautiful. Honey right now your inbetween. It's not your time to die right now Layla, there are many people that need you" my mother hugged me tightly. It felt amazing to be in her embrace.

"Do you hear that sound sweetie?" My father took my hand, when I heard the sound. It sounded like a boy crying.

"Please come back to me Layla, I need you, I love you so much. I can't live with out you"

"Scott..." I felt the tears burn my eyes

"I'm sorry mom, dad..but I can't leave him..I love him, he is my mate, my boyfriend. I hope to marry him one day. I'll be here one day just not right now!" I sobbed out.

"It's time to go back now sweetie...We love you rember that. Were so proud of you" They started becoming blurry the next thing I remember is waking up seeing Scotts beautiful face..

"Scott?" God my voice sounded like crap, and I felt like i've been hit my truck. He hugged me, just crying. He couldn't even speak.

" I heard you Scott...I heard you calling me back...i'm here baby, i'm here" I hugged him close.

"Congraulations Ms. Conwell on being awake. I'll be happy to let you know we save the babies."

"Whoa, wait what?" Scott and me starred in shock. His mom was in the coner jumping with joy. Derek and the pack walked him. They all had shocked looks on there face.

"Yes Ms triplets...your 3 months pregnant Congrautlation."

"Aw i'm having grandbabies!" Melissa squealed.

"Wait Derek 3 months ago..was a full moon...Did I get out? " Suddenly memories of Scott and herself slammed back to her" Scott starred at her. We had done it on a full moon, without even noticing it!

"Were..having babies..." Scott gave a goofy grin and hugged me. " I'm going to be the best dad ever! I'll love these little guys uncondionally!"

"Little guys? What if she has a girl, or all girls?" Erica retorted.

"Well I want boys." I giggled, and I put a hand on my stomach. Wow...I'm having babies, and triplets at that!

-6 months later-

*LPOV*

"SCOTT I HATE YOU! THIS HURTS SO BAD! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, NO MORE SEX! EVER NO MORE!" Oh my god this hurts so bad! I am never, and I repeat never having sex again!

"Don't worry sweetie, most do this." Scott's mom patted him on the back.

" One more push, and you'll have your first baby " Oh yea.. 5 months ago Scott proposed. We got married about a month ago on a beach. Stiles was his best man, Erica was my made of honor. Were like sisters now. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"YOU SAID THAT FOUR FUCKING PUSHES AGO!" Scott looked down laughing. Oooo that son of a bitch is in for it when i'm done!

" It's a boy! Here comes the next one. Push!" I pushed with all my might!

"Another boy!"

"Okay one more time sweetie. Push, and you have another boy!"

I looked over. Scott was balling. They handed one baby to Melissa, One to Scott, and one to myself.

"What are the names my dear?"

" Caleb derek Mcall"

"Tyler Isaac-Boyd Mcall"

"Cade Stiles Mcall"

All the boys looked up to me, and smiled.

"I love you..." Scott kissed my head.

This is my life. This is my life with my husband Scott Mcall a werewolve, I had to fight for, and my three sons that will have a life full of supernatural stuff.

" I love you too." I kissed him.


	10. Bonus 10 years later!

10 years later-

*LPOV*

Hey guys Layla here! It has been 10 years. My three boys are now 10 years old.

Caleb- He is a mommys boy. He loves Derek. He looks up to Derek. He acts much like him. But mama always wins:) He looks just like a mini Scott. But my facal. His wolf form. He has voliet eyes like me.

Derek- Met a girl named Milo she is a alpha just like him. So more pack members have been added. They all are kind. My children love messing with them. Poor pack members. Derek and me are closer than ever. He getting ready to have his first child. A girl. They plan on naming her Annabella Layla Hale. Sweet huh? On to Isaac and Erica!

Isaac and Erica- They mated, they now have 2 children. Rosa- Layla- Lahey.( My son Tyler adores her, Erica and I hope they are mate. The guys on the other hand don't like the idea so much) and Georgie- Scott- Lahey ( Actually this is where my surprise comes in)

I am having another child. Yes my fourth. It's a girl. I'm naming her Melody Erica Mcall. I'm hoping Georgie will mate with her, so she'll always be protected. I'm thinking Caleb will meet a girl in the other pack, or go for Annabella. Secertly Derek is hoping too.

Boyd- Met a sweet girl Felecity. She can't have children, but she always helping me with mine. We have become closer much like sisters. Erica, Felecity and myself are the three demon wives as the guys put it haha.

Stiles- he met a girl. Maria, she is shy. They are adopting a little boy from washington. His name is Cameron. Stiles works with Scott owning a vet shop.

Scott and myself- Well Scott owns his own bussniess as a vet, he treats me like the princess of the wold. I love it! He loves your kids more than anything. One time on a full moon Derek gotta little to close to his kids, and me he just totally flipped out and tried to kill him! that hasn't happened for a while. Well let's hope it won't . He always talks to my belly since I got pregnant. I think its cute.!

*Somthing Trickles down my leg*

" Well looks like it's baby time, see ya around! SCOTT! BABY NOW!"


End file.
